


Fallen From Grace

by nostalgiawrites



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Other, Past Rape/Non-con, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25108474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostalgiawrites/pseuds/nostalgiawrites
Summary: Everyone thinks Grace Matthews had an affair with Triple H. Stephanie McMahon is certainly convinced, and seems to hate her for it. She has quite literally, fallen from grace. With Stephanie humiliating her on live television and being persona non grata in the back, Grace feels like she has no where to turn. William Regal is the only one who seems to think there's more to her story but she can't bear to actually say it.Things change when Vince McMahon decides to shake things up for Grace, setting her up with the Shield – who slowly come to realise there's more to what happened than Hunter's story. Maybe they can help her find justice, no matter how rocky the road is.
Relationships: Roman Reigns/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I'll quickly open with, obviously I own absolutely nothing and this story is a work of fiction.
> 
> Holy crudbuckets, how things have changed since I started writing this story. For starters, I began writing this when Roman first announced he had Leukemia and would be taking time off for treatment. At the time I wanted to write something featuring him that also worked through a few of my own issues. I figured this work would always be something that sat on my hard drive, unpublished – particularly since it's written in a style I wouldn't usually take on (more on that in a moment.)
> 
> I never could have dreamed that a few years later, I'd be here wanting to revisit it because of the speaking out movement that started on twitter. Let's just say, I have my own stories and I thought maybe it would be cathartic to put this story up, no matter how far removed this story and the WWE is from my own life and experiences. This story isn't about what happened to me but it does cover sexual assault. If this is something that will trigger you, please feel free to walk away now. I don't want anybody hurt. 
> 
> This story is also... in something of an experimental style? I know the last time I wrote fanfiction, I got obsessive about how many words I had to have per chapter. If I didn't hit that number, I couldn't post and it was demotivating and took away from the story. When I first sat down to write this, I wrote whatever was in my head at the time and I haven't edited it nearly as much as I should have. It might be choppy and not particularly refined but it's part of my process in trying to learn to forget having a word expectation for chapters and just writing what needs to be written instead. So please forgive me if some are exceptionally short. I don't think I really have any that are spectacularly long, however. Also please forgive me for skipping large chunks of time, I wanted to go back and fill in the gaps but something about that doesn't feel right now so let me get this somewhat less cohesive narrative off my chest and then in future I can hopefully be better.
> 
> Also, this story is a super, super slow burn so I hope you aren't looking for hot and heavy. Technically, where I originally left it off, it was such a slow burn that there was nothing official between Grace and Roman yet at all. I don't know if I will add to it. Basically, this first story I'm posting feels like a word dump but I promise things will get better from here! Also, my apologies for this awfully long note. If you've actually read all of this, know that I appreciate you and I will shut up with my rambling now.

**_ January 27th, 2014 _ **

_SMACK!_

Grace’s cheeks burned with humiliation as much as the left burned with the sting Stephanie McMahon’s slap. She wished she could just crumble – and in all honesty the woman in front of her probably wouldn’t have minded – but she had to keep at least one shred of dignity intact.

“Get out of my ring.” Stephanie said with genuine coldness and unfortunately for Grace it was scripted that she did. Holding her cheek and glaring at the youngest McMahon, Grace backed up before sliding out of the ring. The crowd had a mixed reaction to her – she supposed because some of them knew the truth but they still hated Steph more.

Backstage Nikki Bella sneered at Grace as she passed. Grace had become persona non-grata backstage. Everyone knew her greatest mistake and apparently, they all thought her a monster for it – not that anyone had bothered to ask for her side.

Headed into the women’s locker room she was unsurprised to find the other ladies chatting casually, as though Grace’s belongings weren’t tipped out on the floor and trampled. At least this time they weren’t torn and covered in tanning lotion. That was what they’d done the first time, which was far more upsetting since she’d had some nice things that were destroyed. At this point, she hardly kept anything in her bag. They had never gone so far as to destroy the clothes she worn in for the show – so the basics were all she could keep.

Grace didn’t even bother getting out of her ring gear (not that she’d wrestled) throwing her clothes over the top and heading out of the women’s locker room. It took about a second to run into the Shield, preparing for their cue. Daniel Bryan was being embarrassed after her – the difference was, everyone loved Daniel Bryan. Grace didn’t have that luxury.

She nodded respectfully at them, hearing both Dean and Seth scoff before turning away. Roman offered her a tiny smile, which she returned weakly. Then she kept going. Although she was tempted to leave altogether, Grace went into catering and chose a seat – alone, like a leper. It was better than with anyone, not that people here wouldn’t have walked away. This way, she was reachable if necessary – she doubted she would be needed unless they decided they wanted to test her. Later, when she was alone, she would ice her cheek and cry.

In the time it had taken for Grace to collect her things and walk to catering, Nikki Bella had made it here to meet John Cena. Why they ate here and not in his private locker room, she didn’t know but as the redhead took a seat near them, she heard the Bella twin not quite whispering to her beau.

“Has she ever tried it on with you babe? Sounds like she’s intent on sleeping her way to the top.”

Grace had to hold back a snort of laughter. That was rich. Grace had never intended on sleeping with someone in power but Nikki had sunk her claws into John at the first available opportunity, then wheedled her way into a TV show.

“No honey, she’s never tried anything with me. Even if she had, you know _I_ wouldn’t have indulged her.”

Also rich. She was hardly interested in John Cena and he wasn’t exactly known for being faithful.

“Guess she was too busy slutting her way into Hunter’s pants. Do you think she ever fucked Regal?”

Her stomach flip-flopped at the speculation. Great, she was going to be causing problems for basically the only person who had stuck by her in all of this. She couldn’t care less what was said about Hunter; she had made her mistakes but he was the one who had caused this, and then left her to deal with the fallout despite being the instigator.

William Regal, however, she was eternally grateful for and felt awful that anyone might be looking at him sideways because of her. When Grace had first started at NXT he had immediately taken to her and she was sure it was his recommendation that had seen her brought up to the main roster. It may have also been why Hunter paid her such attention but that wasn’t Regal’s fault. How dare _Nikki_ suggest anything about Regal.

She took a deep breath and refocused on her phone – she would not give Nikki the satisfaction of knowing she had gotten to her. Instead she messaged Regal.

_I just overheard Nikki Bella imply to John Cena that I may have slept with you. I hope it doesn’t make the rounds. I am so sorry for all this trouble._

_Nonsense petal. You made a mistake but the gossip mill that is WWE is not your fault. We shall weather this storm and they will soon find other things to chatter about_.

The response came quickly and she wondered if he had been watching RAW for her and his other NXT graduates.

_How is your cheek? And I’m taking it the locker room is still hot?_

That answered that.

_Stings. I’ll ice it at the hotel. Still hot. Doubt I’ll be keeping anything in the locker room anytime soon._

It was all too much to take, honestly. How was she supposed to compute all of this? Everyone but Regal and maybe Roman Reigns appeared to hate her at this point. She kept hearing chatter about her supposed bed partners and how once Steph was finished publicly humiliating her, they would probably force her off TV until her contract ran out and push her into obscurity. It was how she found herself sitting in a hotel bathroom with a broken razor in her hands and blood trickling down her legs.

It felt like finally her hands had stopped shaking, even though her thighs were burning. Silent tears raced down her face as she mopped herself up, bandaged her legs and threw the razor out before heading to bed. Time to prepare to face another day of this shit.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace meets Vince McMahon, and is surprised by their encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still own nothing, and this is still a work of fiction.
> 
> I feel like I may create expectations for myself by posting daily – I can't promise anything for future fictions but I have this one readily available so here it is. It's a little shorter than the last but it's all apart of me teaching myself not to have word count expectations! Sorry for the timeskip – I thought about filling more in but it all just seemed... like unnecessary filler, to be honest. 
> 
> Thanks to aMoxgirl for leaving kudos and a review, I really do appreciate it!

It was months later when she got the call to meet Vince McMahon. Stephanie had been torturing her on screen every week – everyone else had been torturing her behind the scenes – and Grace had been torturing herself even further the rest of the time. This was it. She was being taken off TV. Or fired. Something.

The redhead had gone out of her way to look nice, even if she was sure this wouldn’t have a positive outcome. Her loose red waves were neatly styled, and she’d even put a dusting of makeup on. Nothing like what they had her wear for television, and not enough to disguise the smattering of freckles across her nose but enough to look like she’d put some effort into her appearance. This was Vince McMahon, after all.

The last thing she had expected was for Vince to smile at her as she walked into his office – and as Vince did, get right to the point with her.

“It has come to my attention that you’re in need of a character overhaul, Miss Matthews.”

“It has?”

“Yes. It’s time to stop this one-sided onslaught against you from Stephanie. I’ve let her exact some karma for what happened, but it has gone on for far too long. This is a business Miss Matthews and it’s about time you got to retaliate.”

For a few moments she stared at him, open-mouthed and in shock before nodding her head. “Yes please. I would love to wrestle again Sir.”

Vince got a mischievous look on his face that probably should have worried her but she didn’t dare question him. “Leave that with me… but to start with, I want you join forces with the Shield.” Grace wasn’t too sure how they would feel about that but she nodded again anyway before the old man offered her a hand. “To business.” He said and Grace smiled at him before taking his hand, only to nearly have her arm shaken from its socket.

“To business.”

She realised that she was trembling when she got back to her rental car, folding herself into the driver’s seat with a shaky sigh. Grace wasn’t fired. Best of all, she wasn’t going to be Stephanie’s bitch anymore. “Holy shit…” She whispered to herself, digging out her phone to message Regal.

_I’m not fired. He wants me to retaliate! And to be aligned with the Shield…_

_I did tell you Petal, that things would end up alright._

_I don’t know about alright yet. I’m not so sure that they’ll be too happy about me joining their group…_

_Relax, Petal. You’re going to be alright. Wrestling is a business like no other._

He certainly had that right.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Dad,” The Shield let Stephanie fight this particular battle, “She’s clearly a heel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As per usual, I own nothing and this is fiction.
> 
> That part of me that demanded a particular word count for chapters is horrified and I still feel like I should apologise for the brevity of this one.

“You what?!”

With their simultaneous exclamation, Stephanie and Seth appeared to be on the same page, while Dean quietly seethed, Hunter looked uncertain and Roman was unreadable.

“I’ve let you have your fun, get some revenge – even if it was only against one guilty party…” Vince paused to turn an icy gaze on Hunter, who shifted uncomfortably. “But Miss Matthews is a very talented wrestler and it is about time she fought back. So, I want her to join the Shield.”

“The Shield works for the Authority!” Stephanie objected.

“Have you heard the pop they’re getting? They aren’t going to be working with the Authority much longer. You’re going to insist our young friend here helps them out, suggest they keep an eye on her and she is going to turn them face.”

“Dad,” The Shield let Stephanie fight this particular battle, “She’s clearly a heel.”

“Not really. They don’t like what she did, but they like even less that she’s become your punching bag. Fans are more sophisticated now. Grace is a face and these boys will be too.”

The youngest McMahon gazed open mouthed at her father who was set on his idea. “So that’s that. It’s going to happen. I suggest you boys go and get to know your newest member.”

It was a thoroughly awkward meeting to be involved in. It felt like everyone but Vince and Roman had levelled her with some kind of death stare over the course of it. Grace wisely chose to stay quiet, sitting in the chair Vince had indicated was for her and mostly avoided looking at anyone but him. She wasn’t even game to look at Roman, despite the fact she couldn’t feel his gaze on her – at least not in anger.

When it was done, her cheeks were as flushed as Stephanie’s but for entirely different reasons. With Vince’s expectant gaze on all of them, she rose up from her chair and tentatively lead the way out – grunting slightly as Seth shoulder checked her as he muscled out through the doorway beside her.

Sure, everything was going to be just fine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You have to go! You’re causing so many problems for me now. Vince breathing down my neck, Steph cutting me off any time we’re on screen together.”
> 
> “I’m sorry your dick isn’t getting wet Hunter but maybe you should have thought about the consequences before you manipulated a girl half your age into sleeping with you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As per usual, I own nothing and this is a work of fiction.
> 
> Please don't expect this kind of upload schedule with everything! I have a portion of this written already and I'm on break right now so I have plenty of free time but sadly my upload schedule will not always be so quick and consistent.

She’d spent the last couple of weeks with the Shield. Both on screen, at Stephanie’s behest and behind the scenes (this time at Vince’s behest). At the moment she was still getting her own hotel room, god knew she needed some private space where she couldn’t constantly feel an antagonistic gaze on her, but she shared a locker room with them. She supposed she could have tried to go back to the women’s one, but Vince was insistent when it came to the things he wanted. At least in here her belongings didn’t get trashed and Roman was kind to her. Seth was outwardly antagonistic, and she had to put up with a lot of jibes – the word slut got tossed around a lot – but at least Dean was just quietly simmering, even if he wasn’t what she would call friendly. Roman defended her, reprimanding Seth for his harsh words and usually making time for small talk. It was a little better than it had been since it all went down.

Grace was vaguely aware of the shower running in the background today – Dean was surprisingly silent in it. Seth and Roman were in catering and she was relaxing one their couch when the door slammed open, revealing Hunter. She leapt to her feet, backing up a little as he advanced. “Hunter…”

“You have to go! You’re causing so many problems for me now. Vince breathing down my neck, Steph cutting me off any time we’re on screen together.”

“I’m sorry your dick isn’t getting wet Hunter but maybe you should have thought about the consequences before you manipulated a girl half your age into sleeping with you!”

He growled and lunged for her, catching her arm as she shrieked and tightening his grip. “You little bitch–” the bathroom door swung open with a bang.

“The fuck is goin’ on here?!” Dean demanded.

“None of your fucking business Ambrose,” Hunter growled. His grip tightened again painfully, and Grace couldn’t help a whimper.

“Let go of my teammate Hunter.” Dean said seriously. It surprised both Grace and Hunter, with the latter sneering.

“You’ll regret this Ambrose.” And with that he gave Grace a shove that almost saw her topple to the floor – if it wasn’t for Dean catching her.

Glaring after Hunter, it wasn’t until he looked down that he realised that she was crying and shaking. Her arm was even beginning to bruise. “Fuck.” He muttered, pulling her into a hug. “When you said he manipulated you…” Dean started, far more gently than he usually spoke to her, only to stop when she started crying harder.

Double fuck.

The door opened again a moment later, Seth speaking as he entered, “Hey Deano, did something happen with Hunter and the sl–" he broke off, for once not because of Roman but because of the sight of Dean sitting on the floor, holding a sobbing Grace. “Holy fuck.”

Roman immediately walked over to crouch beside them, “Baby girl? What happened?”

“Hunter was in here threatenin’ her,” Dean answered, “Fuckin’ prick. Ro she said something about him manipulatin’ her and–”

“You believe that?” Seth asked hotly.

“Yeah.” Dean said defiantly, “I do. You didn’t see the way he looked at her, or how she was lookin’ at him. She wasn’t lyin’.”

“I know,” Roman said, only for Seth to scoff and walk out. They both ignored the architect in favour of the crying woman on their locker room floor. Finally, it seemed that she might have friends on her side.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next thing she could fully grasp and hold onto was Dean’s voice, in an all new setting – “Just tell us what’s goin’ on doc, she’s our teammate!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As per usual, I own nothing & this is fiction.
> 
> It's a bit of a time skip – usually I would have added more to this between chapters but I'm at the point of just feeling I need to get this out/online/done.

Grace was aware that her attention was slipping, but as she desperately tried to grasp for it back, the noise around her all blurred into nothing. What was even more alarming was the way her vision began to tunnel in, making her heart beat uncomfortably fast. She made one weak attempt to reach for Roman’s vest before she crumpled.

“Baby girl? Baby girl?” She struggled to blink her eyes open – barely able to focus on Roman hovering above her. Dean was looking at her with concern from the ring ropes but was keeping an eye on Seth as well. “Stay with me, Grace.” The Samoan instructed her, but she couldn’t quite manage to do it. Instead her eyes rolled back, as though she were attempting an Undertaker impression.

The next thing she could fully grasp and hold onto was Dean’s voice, in an all new setting – “Just tell us what’s goin’ on doc, she’s our teammate!”

“I cannot disclose that information without Miss Matthews’ permission.” A female voice said stubbornly. Grace willed her eyes open, taking in the sight of a woman in white, Dean, Roman and even Seth looking worried. It was Roman who noticed her first.

“Baby girl, you’re awake.” He moved away from the doctor and over to her side, brushing some stray hairs from her face.

“Hey Ro,” She greeted tiredly.

“Gentleman, I’m going to have to ask you to give us a few moments.”

“For fu–”

“Dean, we’ll come back in in a minute and if Grace wants to talk to us about it, it’s her business.” To her surprise, it was Seth who interrupted, and it was enough to convince their lunatic to walk out. Roman gave her hand a squeeze before following them and Grace sighed.

“This is serious, Miss Matthews. I may have no choice but to recommend a psych hold.”

“No. You don’t have to. This... this was a wakeup call. I know it’s not as simple as stopping but I’ll get help.”

Their conversation wasn’t too long, but Grace talked about some of her secrets, even if in riddles and without naming names. It was nice to get some of it off her chest – more importantly, it seemed to satisfy the doctor. Finally, the rest of the team was allowed back in and Grace could tell just by looking at him that Dean was agitated. Her heart swelled because the emotion was about her, he was concerned for her. Even Seth was quiet for once – he wasn’t exactly being friendly toward her, but he wasn’t made from stone. His friends were worried, and she had fainted, seemingly for no reason.

Roman sat by her side while Dean hovered awkwardly and when she was discharged, the two of them insisted on walking either side of her protectively on the way to the car. Neither of them would leave her alone that night and even though Seth retreated to his room in the hotel suite, he didn’t bitch about her presence for once. Grace fell asleep tangled in an awkward puppy pile with the two men on the fold out couch in the suite, television flickering in the background. Wrestling was starting to feel like home again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When they arrived backstage, it was to the soundtrack of Vince McMahon yelling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still own nothing, and this is still (obviously) fiction. :)

There was high tension in the Shield locker room. Today was the day everything changed and even despite the heel turn being a scripted product, the boys weren’t sure they were ready for the team to end. Even though things had been good between Grace, Roman and Dean – the remaining member had yet to actually come around. For the most part, after her fainting spell and with the other two so obviously on her side, Seth had been quietly disapproving of her. However today, with all three so tense, Grace had kept out of the way – Seth had already snapped at her once and she didn’t need to hear more.

Finally, they were all headed out to the ring – and things were going smoothly – until Grace was hovering over her teammate, only slightly aware of the camera in front of them.

“Oh my god, Roman!”

She had no idea he was behind her. Seth was supposed to be exiting with the remnants of Evolution. Instead she felt the unforgiving steel chair slam into her. Completely unprepared, it knocked the breath from her, feeling like every bone in her body had just rattled. She didn’t even have the breath to cry out, falling over Roman in what felt like slow motion.

Then he threw the chair down on top of her.

The next thing she remembered was Roman and Dean crouched beside her, trying to catch her focus. Slowly her vision of their faces cleared, and Grace groaned.

“You okay baby girl?”

She scrunched up her nose in response and whined as she tried to move.

“Stay still honey. Me and the big guy will get you out of here.” Dean husked, trying to hide a grimace as he edged out of the ring. She was fairly sure she could hear the crowd whispering but focused her attention on Roman as he too scooted to the edge, carefully bringing her along. Although she whined, the boys lifted her between them so that they could all hobble back together.

When they arrived backstage, it was to the soundtrack of Vince McMahon yelling.

“What the hell were you thinking Rollins? Going off script like that? Hitting a woman with a chair in today’s social climate? How could you jeopardise our product like that? You’ll be fine–”

“I told him the script had changed!” Steph interrupted. Grace could tell by the way Seth was looking at her in total shock that it was a lie, but Vince was too busy staring at his daughter to notice.

“Then you will be fined Stephanie. This is unacceptable. I will let you know how much shortly,” The wind had disappeared slightly from his sails, but he still sounded stern. Then he turned his attention to Grace and the men holding her up. “Miss Matthews. Mr Reigns and Mr Ambrose. I think you should all take a trip to the medics. Let me know if you need anything.”

“Yes Sir.” The last part of Vince’s statement had mostly been directed at Grace, but it was Roman who replied.

* * *

“I can’t believe she covered for him, that rat!” Dean ranted at Roman in the background. They were in their hotel suite – which now the three of them shared, instead of Seth. Of course, he probably wouldn’t have been present immediately after turning anyway but he was giving them an extra wide berth after hitting Grace with the chair. Dean and Roman had been apoplectic about it but out of the two of them, Dean was definitely the ranter. While Grace sat on the couch with an ice pack, and Roman was in the armchair with his own – Dean was pacing the room as he half-yelled about Seth. Every so often he winced, so Grace knew he was feeling the chair beatdown, but he was too angry to stop.

Both she and Roman had decided it was better to let him wear himself out, so she had been texting a highly concerned William Regal while Roman wearily listened to his brother. Eventually, once she was done promising Regal that Dean and Roman were looking after her, and that she was going to be just fine – Grace looked up at her favourite hot-head.

“Dean?” It was the first time she had spoken out loud since they’d returned to the hotel and the effect it had on him was immediate. He paused without hesitation and stopped mid-word to look at her, concern on his face. Grace felt that swell of gratitude again at having Dean on her side, marvelling silently at how he could somehow both be the type to silently simmer in anger and also to rage while seeming to be full to the brim of it. “Come and sit down, please? Let me put some ice on your back.”

“But Gracie–”

“I know. He sucks. But I need you to take care of yourself. Please Dean?” And he complied, returning to the couch to sit beside her, taking the ice pack she was offering and grunting as he tucked it against the bruise that smarted the most.

“Well damn, baby girl. That’s a skill.” Roman commented, laughing off the look Dean gave him. Grace smiled widely at them both, receiving a grin from Roman and a moment later, despite himself, Dean returned it too.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, a match with Stephanie McMahon had sounded like a horrible idea to Grace but when Vince McMahon got an idea in his head, he got what he wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As per usual, I own nothing & this is fiction.
> 
> I'm not a huge fan of this chapter but it is what it is. For me this it the more extreme end of the minimalist writing I'm attempting here. It's staying as is but I imagine that I'll find much better balances in the future.

Honestly, a match with Stephanie McMahon had sounded like a horrible idea to Grace but when Vince McMahon got an idea in his head, he got what he wanted. She supposed it worked, in terms of storyline but she wasn’t looking forward to being in the ring with a woman who hated her. Particularly one who wasn’t _really_ a wrestler. There was no escaping it though and that was how she found herself in a ring across from one of her bosses.

Grace was perched on the top rope when Stephanie suddenly stood up, damn near no-selling her offence. Approaching the ropes, she gave them a much harder yank than necessary. Grace didn’t drop down or fall inwards, and instead she lost her footing entirely. For what felt like one long moment, she struggled not to tip back. It was the second time in her career that she felt like everything was happening in slow motion, her shoulders colliding with the metal stairs before her head hit the floor hard. Everything went black.

Roman beat the medics down the ramp, sprinting towards Grace and barking “back off!” at Steph as she rolled out of the ring. He didn’t have much time to analyse but he could tell that even though she was trying to keep a smug expression, she had finally realised that she had gone too far.

He wouldn’t even let the referee near her, although he didn’t try to move Grace’s eerily lifeless body himself either. When the medic arrived, Roman insisted on putting on the neck brace himself – as well as helping to get her on the spinal board and the stretcher. He followed along to get into the ambulance with Grace. Steph must have followed at a short distance.

“What about the main event?” She asked, not angrily but clearly slightly frantic.

“He’s not in it anymore.” Vince said firmly. Roman wanted to yell but Grace was more important right now.

Fortunately, Vince had him covered.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s okay, Dean. You’re here now. And we’re going to make sure that bastard knows karma.”
> 
> “What should I do?”
> 
> “Leave it to me. You take care of our petal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As per usual, I own nothing - this is fiction.
> 
> This chapter kind of just is what it is? idk. It feels a bit blepped onto the page but I'm pushing forward with the concept of this whole thing anyway. I promise All I Want will feel more cohesive!

He knew he wasn’t supposed to have seen the scars. It was only because of a nurse checking Grace over that he’d even spotted the marks on her upper legs. Damn it. None of them looked particularly fresh but they also weren’t _old_. Fucking Hunter and the mess he’d created. Roman still didn’t know the full story of what the man had done but he knew that he’d hurt Grace. That something was wrong with the story everyone had been given. Clearly all of that had gotten to her as well and he wished he’d done something for her sooner.

“Roman?”

He shook himself out of his thoughts when he heard her voice, standing up immediately and leaning over her to check her over. “Baby girl, you’re awake.” He sounded relieved. She managed a smile for him, and he brushed some hair back from her face.

“What happened?”

“You don’t remember?”

A tiny frown creased her forehead as she thought about it. “Steph?” She asked tentatively, sighing when he nodded. “How long am I out?” She asked sadly.

“Not long honey,” Dean answered from the doorway.

“Dean!” Her voice was still soft (mostly because her head still hurt) but she sounded elated that he was there regardless.

“Hey Gracie. You’re concussed and you have some stitches in your back but miraculously, you’re otherwise undamaged.” He told her as he walked over, holding out a coffee for Roman to take.

“Explains why my head hurts.” Although she couldn’t really feel any discomfort in her back. Maybe they’d used something local. “Has anyone else been by?”

“Well, I came here in the ambulance with you. Dean came right after the show. Vince dropped by a while later, once he could get away. He was worried about you.”

“Regal called me,” Dean volunteered. Grace remembered with surprise how close the two of them were, smiling fondly at the thought of her mentor.

“That’s all?”

Dean glanced at Roman, who cleared his throat. “Well, I’ve had some other calls but I haven’t taken any of them. After the way they’ve treated you, I don’t think they deserve to have the peace of mind so easily.”

Grace smiled sweetly at him.

* * *

Roman waited until they were alone to ask about the scars. It was bad enough that he had discovered them by accident, he wasn’t about to blurt it out to Dean as well. He knew he had to be gentle about approaching it. So, he also waited until Grace had been discharged. Dean had come with him to pick her up but knowing that the big man had something to talk about with her, after they got her to the Roman’s place, he left the two together.

“Grace, babygirl… I don’t mean to be nosy, or to upset you... I’m just concerned.” She looked confused and a little concerned herself, but he continued, “I wasn’t trying to see… I just happened to notice when one of the nurses was doing a check-up… that you have some scars.”

Her cheeks heated up immediately and he could tell that she was uncomfortable, but it was equally as apparent that she wasn’t mad. For a few moments, she just chewed her lip lightly. “I can’t act like they aren’t there. Or like they aren’t exactly what you think they are.” Grace admitted slowly. “I also can’t tell you that what you’re thinking played a role didn’t, because it did… but that day I fainted during your match was a wakeup call.” Roman made a soft sound at this – oh, he’d known that had been more than dehydration.

“Things are getting better now,” Her voice caught his attention again, “I won’t pretend it’s not still a struggle, but I’ve been seeing someone about it and having support from you and Dean has helped so much. Finally having people on my side again – a storyline – it means so much to me. Before it seemed like my life had gone down the toilet.” Roman nodded in understanding, easing closer and wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

“I’m always here if you need to talk, babygirl.”

Grace put her head down on his shoulder with a smile, “Thanks big guy.”

* * *

Meanwhile, Dean made a visit to their old stomping grounds to visit someone both he and Grace had a connection with. William Regal. He should have known from the beginning that she was alright if Regal was in her corner. One knee bounced as he took a seat across from Regal – they had ended up in the man’s home rather than his office at Full Sail, after some evaluation.

“I take it this is about my little petal?”

Dean nodded jerkily. “I should have come to you sooner. It had already gone too far but I’m worried it’ll get even crazier and what if we can’t protect her? We’ve failed a couple of times already. I–”

“Dean.” Regal cut through his rambling and the younger male nodded in the same manner he had before, forcing himself to get to the point.

“Whatever happened between Gracie and Hunter… I’m not sure it was consensual.” Dean said, watching the veteran grit his teeth. He trusted Dean’s gut and truth be told, he’d always suspected there was more to the story – he just hadn’t pressed Grace for details. Maybe he should have.

“Did she say something?”

“… I was in the shower when I heard the locker door bang. Hunter starts yellin’ that she needs to go. I turn the water off, try to scrub dry when I hear her sayin’ that he shouldn’t have manipulated a girl half his age into sleepin’ with him…”

Dean trailed off but Regal knew him well enough to see that his anger was building. “What happened next?” He prompted gently.

“Heard her scream. Burst out in a towel and he’s got her by the arm. Fuckin’ prick. Told him where to go and he damn near threw her to the floor. I should have come to you then.”

“It’s okay, Dean. You’re here now. And we’re going to make sure that bastard knows karma.”

“What should I do?”

“Leave it to me. You take care of our petal.”

Dean gave a sharp nod in response.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I have reason to believe that the interactions between Hunter and Grace were not consensual.” Regal had never seen the chairman speechless before but for a few moments, he just mouthed comically like a goldfish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As per usual, I own nothing and this is fiction!
> 
> Sorry for the delay on this one, it's been a hectic couple of weeks! (In these COVID times, I am considered essential and it is full steam ahead for me at work.)
> 
> With that said, I'm hoping I'll have a chance to sit down and get an update written for All I Want over the weekend so if you're interested in that story too, keep your fingers crossed for me! (Or maybe for you?)
> 
> This chapter is fairly short, and I've delayed the updates so I'm going to do a double update for you all.
> 
> Also it may be slightly triggering for some – more of the non-consensual past comes into play in this chapter and the next. It's not super graphic but please be wary.

A couple of days later, Regal met with Vince McMahon in a private room of his preferred café.

“I have to say, this is rather out of the ordinary.” Vince said, once the pleasantries had been exchanged.

William took a seat, “This is rather unusual and unpleasant business Vince. Regarding your son-in-law.”

The CEO’s face grew stormy quickly – he had not forgiven Hunter for his indiscretions, even though he had grown fond of Grace. “What now?”

“I have reason to believe that the interactions between Hunter and Grace were not consensual.” Regal had never seen the chairman speechless before but for a few moments, he just mouthed comically like a goldfish.

“Do you have proof?”

“Nothing physical.”

Vince cleared his throat, “Well then, we’ll have to get some. I don’t want a man like that inheriting my legacy. More importantly, Miss Matthews deserves justice. Especially after all my daughter has put her through.” He sighed heavily.

“Hopefully she’s seen the light.”

“I think this has scared her straight. Hurt her wallet too. I’ll pay Grace’s medical bills and she can receive the fine as a bonus.”

“Glad to hear it.”

* * *

Usually they tried not to discuss the private investigation at the arena, but it was early in the day and neither Hunter nor Steph were there yet. In fact, they believed they had the arena to themselves. They were wrong – there was an ear at the door.

“You said you’d found something?” Vince demanded.

“Footage. Some he’d deleted from your NXT facility’s security but kept for himself. Some it seems he filmed himself, secretly.” The woman’s voice gave a vivid image of a scowl, even though the eavesdropper couldn’t see her face.

“Play it.” Vince said.

_“Hunter… Hunter please…. Why do you keep doing this?”_

_“Grace, you know the drill. Don’t be a bad girl or your bottom will match your hair.”_

_“Stop!”_

**_SMACK_ **

_“Behave, or you’ll be out of a job and blacklisted in the industry.” A beat. “Don’t you pull away from me little girl!”_

**_SMACK, SMACK, SMACK_ **

_There was some rustling, followed by sobbing._

He felt sick to his stomach even though it paused there. Clearly, so did the men in the room since there was silence for a long few moments.

“What now?” Regal asked.

“I suggest you inform Grace. Let her decide. Here is a copy for her.”

Scrambling for cover as he heard three sets of footsteps coming towards the door, the man was relieved he still had the bag with his laptop in it over his shoulder. Sneaking into Vince’s office after it emptied, he made quick work of copying the evidence onto his hard drive.

Something had to be done about this.

He had just enough time to edit something together before RAW and ensure it would get played at just the right moment. Grave would be vindicated, Hunter finally seen as the villain he was, and everything would be set straight.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman’s match had just ended when the titantron flickered and his music abruptly ended. In confusion, they both turned to it, only for all the colour to drain from Grace’s face in horror when the picture appeared. It was a slightly grainy freeze-frame, but it was clearly Grace and Hunter. Only it didn’t look like the affair the world had been talking about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you know, I own nothing and this is fiction.
> 
> Hopefully this lovely long chapter makes up for my absence and the short chapter just posted!
> 
> Also definite trigger warning for this chapter. It isn't super graphic but the non-con situations come into it here. Just be wary.

Roman’s match had just ended when the titantron flickered and his music abruptly ended. In confusion, they both turned to it, only for all the colour to drain from Grace’s face in horror when the picture appeared. It was a slightly grainy freeze-frame, but it was clearly Grace and Hunter. Only it didn’t look like the affair the world had been talking about.

Grace was clearly crying; her shirt was torn and the man’s grip on her arm was obviously tight. Then the image came to life.

_“Hunter, please stop – haven’t you taken enough?”_

_The man snorted and yanked her against him. “Not nearly enough. I own you now Grace and don’t you forget it.” The clip ended with her falling onto the bed as he shoved her before transforming into another clip. This was a private office in the NXT facilities – and had clearly been taken with a phone Hunter had propped up._

_“I really think this would be for the best.”_

_“B-but Sir, my feedback has always been so good! WWE is the dream, what can I do to show you that?”_

_“Well… there is one thing.”_

_“Yes?” There was an obvious beat of silence where Grace’s gaze followed Hunter’s down to his crotch. “I – I can’t do that, Sir… please just give me a chance to show you what I can do in the ring.”_

_Hunter shrugged, “I’ve seen it. And I’m afraid I’m not convinced that you shouldn’t be out of a job.”_

_Tears had started to run down Grace’s cheeks. “I can improve, Sir. Please, I’ll do anything…”_

_“Then you’ll do this.” Hunter stood up and stepped around the desk, moving to stand behind her, fingers hooking under her jacket as he began pulling it away. “It’s okay to cry.”_

The screen went black at this point, but Hunter’s voice continued, clipped from different recorded moments.

_“If you want to keep this job, you’ve got to work for it.”_

_“If you don’t, you lose your job and be blacklisted in the industry.”_

_“No one will believe you.”_

At this point, white writing appeared on the screen.

**_NO ONE BOTHERED TO ASK GRACE MATTHEWS WHAT HAPPENED. WE PROBABLY WOULDN’T HAVE BELIEVED HER IF WE HAD. BUT HERE’S THE PROOF. SHE ISN’T THE VILLAIN._ **

**_I BELIEVE GRACE MATTHEWS._ **

She thought she might throw up. Her face was hot, and – she was startled to realise – wet with tears. “Babygirl. Gracie, talk to me.” Roman’s large hand wiped away her tears and finally she looked up and sucked in a shuddering breath. His eyes were on fire, but he was calm for her. The ring bounced suddenly but since Roman was calm, she didn’t startle. A moment later she recognised Dean’s scent behind her and leaned back into him just a little as he and Roman shielded her from the whispers of the world.

Numbly, she followed their guidance out of the ring and up the ramp. The first person she saw backstage was Seth, face solemn. “I just wanted to say I’m sorry, Grace. I was such an asshole and I shouldn’t have been – regardless, but I also should have believed you. If you’ll accept it, and my apology… I’d like to be around more again. You’re safe with me.”

The apology was a little strange, in all honesty and Dean and Roman were bristling thanks to their little brother; who had been absent since his heel turn. But then Grace stepped forwards to wrap her arms around Seth and cry into his chest, making them soften. Seth was admittedly a little startled but rubbed her back gently.

“Petal,” said Regal’s voice with concern as he and Vince McMahon made their way over. Immediately she released Seth to latch onto her wrestling father figure instead.

“I don’t understand…” She said tearfully.

“Neither do I,” Dean chimed in hotly, “putting that out there on live TV is not _handling_ things.”

Now she looked between them in confusion only for Vince to clear his throat. “Regal came to me and we started an investigation. The footage that aired is some of what was uncovered. However, we were not the ones to put it on air. That will also be investigated. Our intention was to go to Miss Matthews with the evidence and see what course of action she would like to take. As it is, Hunter has been given his marching orders and has left the building. Should Grace decide to press charges, she has the company’s full support.”

“Thank you,” Grace managed to say after a few moments of stunned silence.

“You’re welcome petal.” Regal told her, smoothing her hair back lightly. She turned to Dean now, a small smile pulling at her lips.

“Thank you too, for going out on a limb for me.”

“Any time, Gracie.” He gruffed as she reached out to lightly squeeze his hand and even returning the light pressure.

“You three should get her out of here now. I can hold off the roster.” Vince volunteered, “Take my limo, so you can avoid the fuss of reporters and fans. We’ll have to face this eventually but right now, I think… I think Gracie could use the privacy.”

And so, in triangle formation around her, the Shield escorted her to the locker room to collect their things and then out to the limo. The four of them congregated in the living room of the hotel suite she, Roman and Dean shared. Roman held her hand while they all unashamedly cuddled close. Eventually, Dean, finding it hard to sit still in silence (or at all honestly,) turned on the TV.

“Paul Levesque, better known as Hunter Hearst Helmsley, or Triple H has been released from his contract the same day that some apparently very real footage of him sexually harassing another WWE employee was aired live. Grace Matthews, who–” Dean turned the TV off again.

“Fuck.”

“It’s okay.” She assured him, lightly patting his arm.

“You’ve probably got a million of those fuckin’ tweeter things.” Grace burst into giggles at the Lunatic Fringe’s comment and it was the sweetest sound all three men had heard that day.

* * *

Eventually, she did break her silence – although it was really only a few hours’ worth. With her brain overactive at 6am, she filmed a short clip to post on twitter.

_“Hi everyone. I just wanted to say thank you for all the love and support I have received in the last few hours. I’m sorry that I didn’t speak out sooner with the truth, but it is not an easy thing to do. I, like so many survivors, felt like I would not be believed. In some ways, I was relieved that people thinking it was an affair forced my assailant to keep his distance.” Grace paused, brushing a hand through her hair. “This was never supposed to air – and it was the first time I realised the footage existed. I don’t know what happens from here yet and I won’t talk too much right now since I don’t even know what is happening from a legal standpoint just yet. I just wanted to tell you all that I hear you, I appreciate you and I hope that anyone in a similar situation can escape it soon. I also wanted to express my gratitude to a few people. First, to Vince McMahon, for taking action the moment he realised that there was something more to what happened. To William Regal, for always having my best interests at heart. You have basically become a father to me, and your support means the world. To Dean Ambrose, for making sure that someone was looking into this and protecting me so fiercely – and to Roman Reigns for his never-ending kindness, support, shelter and protection.”_

None of them said anything when they all finally met for breakfast to indicate they had seen the video but all three of them hugged her in a way that told her they had. Roman even kissed the top of her head. There was no real time to dawdle, however, as Vince had summoned them for a meeting. Grace hoped he didn’t mind the message she had put out.

Vince too greeted her warmly with a hug and only a murmur of what a beautiful video message it had been. He wasn’t mad then, which was one box ticked. The boys immediately began to bristle as stepping into the room revealed a sombre looking Stephanie McMahon. However, all three restrained themselves.

“Grace… I am so, so sorry,” The billion-dollar princess sounded like she had been crying. “I went too far long before this information was revealed. Even if what I’d believed was true. You have my eternal apologies for the damage I’ve done, particularly in light of what my husband – my soon to be _ex_ -husband – has done.”

Floored, all Grace could do was nod before plopping into the chair Vince indicated was hers. None of the boys sat, taking position behind her – Roman’s hands coming to rest on her shoulders.

“If you haven’t made a decision, that’s fine – I don’t mean to push, I just wanted to ask first if you’ve made a decision about pressing charges.”

Grace took a deep breath, reaching out to put a hand atop Roman’s. Dean’s landed on top a moment later. “I don’t know… I don’t know if I can face him in court – but I don’t want to let him get away with it either.”

“I can arrange a detective to come by and speak with you and to pick up all the evidence if you like.”

“With any luck, he’ll plead guilty since there is so much evidence and you won’t have to face him.” Seth commented and Grace slowly nodded.

“Okay. I’ll talk to a detective.”

“I realise this isn’t the best of times for this, and again, if you need more time please let me know – but now it has been aired, we need to figure out what we’re doing in storyline. Whether we break kayfabe to address it, use kayfabe briefly for an idea that Stephanie will outline, if you wish, ignore it completely or some mix of the three.” Vince pushed on. Now Grace put her other hand up on Roman’s and this time, Seth covered it. She smiled at the boys before turning her gaze to Steph.

“What’s the idea?”

“Seth.” Stephanie said simply at first. “Double crossing Hunter. He never really left the Shield. It just had to look that way. In order to expose him. For you. That doesn’t have to remain the focal point, but it will pull Seth away from a crumbling Authority and give the Shield a victory. I know it seems like the Shield has done it all, but I think it would be better if the group was together, even if you act independently of it and it isn’t always just the Shield vs. Whoever.” Seth squeezed Grace’s hand. She didn’t know him as well as the other two, but she knew somehow that it was him telling her that she didn’t have to take it.

“We’ll move on quickly?”

“Absolutely.”

“Then I think we should mix all three options. In kayfabe, the Shield sent Seth undercover to reveal Hunter. I can break kayfabe a little I suppose – address it briefly and maybe introduce a fundraising effort for RAINN or somewhere similar… but it isn’t something continually referenced. Saying the Shield took down the Authority is fine but without constantly referencing why.” Grace dictated, catching a brief, proud expression on Vince’s face.

“And,” She added boldly, “I realise it’s probably not my place, but I just wanted to say that I think William Regal would be a fantastic candidate to step up to the plate in regard to NXT.”

“Yeah.” Dean agreed forcefully behind her.

Vince chuckled. “Noted. I’ll have creative work on the next script with the big revelation – but you’ll have the final say and can edit it as you see fit.”

“Thank you…”

“Not a problem Miss Matthews. You have my sincerest apologies for this going undetected for so long. I will contact you when the detective arrives.”

“You can send them to our suite.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What changed their minds?”
> 
> “I walked in on that prick harassing her.” Dean said hotly, making Grace squeeze his knee.
> 
> “He stopped Hunter in his tracks. Seeing it really made him realise that there was more to it and Dean was a driving force behind getting an investigation happening. Eventually Seth saw the truth too.”
> 
> “And they did what hounds of justice do?”
> 
> Grace could only laugh at the question. “They did."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing, this is fiction.
> 
> Also, trigger warning for this chapter, which has a flashback in it that is a little more graphic than the last couple of chapters. It isn't particularly violent but it is a non-con scene. If you would like to avoid it but still want to read this chapter – when you reach the part where Grace starts to talk about Stephanie walking in on what she assumed was cheating, please skip the part in italics. I'll put a note in text too.
> 
> I'm sorry that this has taken so long! I've had a rough time with mental health (aren't we all at the moment?) and that always makes writing harder for me but I am working on it. This story is almost at the end of my little scribbled notes - I think the next chapter will cover the rest of them – and then I will have to figure out if I want to write anymore, or leave it as is. I suppose there's always the possibility of a sequel too.
> 
> In any case, thank you for reading and I will stop my rambling.

On RAW, Grace had said similar things to what she’d already put out in her twitter video, having agreed that it would be best to do a more in-depth interview with Renee Young later on the Network. She still gave a nod to charity however, before it came time for the big kayfabe reveal. As she thanked both Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns, each man came out.

“There’s one more man I need to thank… and that we need to welcome home. And that is my Shield brother, Seth Rollins! Who went undercover to help bring down the Authority.” The crowd positively roared as Seth appeared on stage, making his way intensely to the ring. All four hugged before Seth started by holding out his fist. The frenzy of noise increased as the rest of the Shield joined in.

No music hit as Stephanie McMahon walked out on stage, but the crowd started to boo. She let them, waiting a few moments before lifting the mic to her mouth.

“Thank you.” She said simply, which intrigued the crowd enough to pause their vocal displeasure. “For seeking justice. Reminding us of the important things. I owe you an apology Miss Matthews. Multiple apologies. I should have given you a chance to tell your side. Not only is my husband fired, but I’m also divorcing him. I truly hope you can put him behind you, and I wish you all the best.”

* * *

Finally, all four Shield members were stepping back into their locker room, having given Grace another triangle escort to the room. If she wanted to talk to people later, they would back off, but the opening segment had been emotional and there was more to come. As they all took a seat, Roman looked over them all and sighed. “I’ve never been so happy I went to Vince with the idea of adding you to the group.”

Grace, Dean and Seth stared at him in shock for a few moments before she found her voice. “That was you…?”

Roman actually blushed a little, reaching out to cup her cheek lightly. For a few glorious moments it was like it was just them in the room. She leaned into his palm. “Yeah babygirl. And it’s one of my best decisions.” He leaned in slightly before Seth’s phone chimed and Grace jumped. Roman was smoother about it, brushing her hair back and shooting a glare at an apologetic looking Seth.

“Renee will probably be waiting for me.”

“Let her wait,” Dean scoffed protectively, even though he had no beef with Renee.

“Dean,” Grace started, only to be interrupted by Seth.

“We’re going with you.”

Blinking, Grace looked up at Roman, who just nodded. “Okay.” So once more she had her triangle escort to the closed, makeshift set Renee had for the interview. Roman and Dean sat either side of her and Seth took the stool behind the couch.

Renee offered her a smile, “Hi Grace. Thanks for your time. Please let me know if you need to stop or don’t want to talk about certain things at any time.”

“She will.” Said Dean bluntly and Grace put a soothing hand on his knee.

“I will, thank you Renee.” She said, with only a tiny wobble to her voice. A moment later, Dean’s hand was atop the one she’d placed on his leg and Seth followed by placing a hand on her shoulder before Roman interlocked her free hand with his.

“I see you have quite the group of protectors.”

“I do,” Grace replied before they could, “I’m very lucky. They’ve been a great support system.” The rest of the world didn’t need to know it had taken time for Seth to come around and honestly, in the short time it had been since he had, it felt like she’d known him forever too.

“I’m glad to hear it. It sounds like you really needed them, with not only what happened originally but also the misunderstanding and the backlash it caused.”

“Absolutely. I felt very isolated even before everyone came to believe there had been an affair. These guys really were a lifeline to me.” Seth gently squeezed her shoulder, showing his gratefulness.

“When did this start?”

“… I was in NXT. It was his baby and he visited often even though he wasn’t there all the time. William Regal had somewhat taken me under his wing and had really helped me adapt to the WWE style. I knew he really wanted me to make my NXT TV debut. Hunter arrived one day and called me into his office… I thought it would be good news…”

Grace sniffled a little as she finished, giving a bigger picture of one of the clips that had aired – in which Hunter had threatened not only to fire her but to have her blacklisted, so she would never wrestle again and while both Seth and Dean gave her a squeeze of reassurance, Roman also leaned in and kissed the top of her head. She tilted into the affection for a moment, Renee waiting a few beats before prompting more.

“How often did he assault you?”

“… fairly often. Almost every time he was visiting NXT. He would threaten to fire me, blacklist me, and bankrupt me. And if those threats weren’t enough, things would get physical.”

“Now, I know that the affair accusation came about because Stephanie McMahon claimed to have caught you. How exactly did that happen?”

“I know for most people, being called up to the main roster is a dream but for me it was simultaneously something I dreaded. I knew when I got the news that he would have more access to me than ever. He started turning up at my hotel room or ambushing me at arenas. I was thrilled in front of the fans and miserable backstage. A lot of people will probably ask why I didn’t just quit… but wrestling is my life and it was all I had. Leaving meant giving up my only joy. Hunter’s fun all ended when Stephanie walked in on it at an arena. In all honesty, I think she was so caught up in her husband’s betrayal that she didn’t notice my distress…”

**[Please skip the following portion if you wish not to read a flashback about a non-consenual experience]**

_Stephanie McMahon wanted to see Grace in her office. She probably should have been suspicious but she’d heard rumbles that she might be getting merch and so she assumed that was the news. Instead she was yanked in the moment she opened the door, Hunter pushing it shut behind her._

_“Hu–” he cut her off by slapping a hand over her mouth and manhandling her over to his wife’s desk._

_“Steph isn’t going to be here for a couple of hours yet and you owe me for the new merch we’re about to launch for you. Make sure to look surprised when she tells you.” With that, he bent of her over the desk. Fisting one hand in her hair, the other yanked down her pants. Control the head, control the body – he’d told her that more than once. “You’re such a bad girl, wearing pants – when I told you to wear skirts.” His voice lowered into a growl and he spanked her so hard that her eyes immediately watered. He followed it up with an equally harsh slap to her other ass cheek and thrust in without any warning. Grace hadn’t even realised he’d managed to get his pants off yet. Without any prep and no excitement on her part, the thrusts burned – just like her eyes did, despite her determination not to let a tear fall._

_Then the door opened. Stephanie McMahon stepped through, glancing away from her phone as Hunter grunted before shrieking in rage. “How dare you!”_

_He pulled out, cumming down Grace’s thigh as he did, which caused her to finally break in sob. “Baby,” Hunter released Grace’s hair immediately to step towards Steph and despite the mess on her legs, Grace pulled up her pants, wanting to bolt._

**[The scene ends here]**

“What happened next?” Renee prompted gently.

“I’d rather not go into specifics. But Stephanie understandably believed it was an affair. Hunter spun a story about how I’d come onto him and it was a moment of weakness. No one wants to believe their spouse is cheating on them and I didn’t offer any information up. I was embarrassed, ashamed… I felt disgusting.”

“You have no reason to be ashamed babygirl, and he’s the disgusting one.” Roman told her firmly, with the other two giving their agreement.

“I’m seeing that now, but it took time.”

“It must have been especially hard with everyone believing Hunter’s lie.”

“Oh yeah. I mean… William Regal always seemed to know there was more to the story, but I think he thought the extent was that Hunter had come onto me and I’d given in. He stood by though, and I’m grateful for that. Roman was always kind to me, the big man always seems to know things you don’t… and it’s like he sees right through people. The other two took a little longer to come around but I’m grateful they did. I still felt very lonely though. It felt like my whole life had gone down the toilet. I thought about killing myself more than once… but I’m getting help and the Shield boys have been a great support. For a while though, there was a lot of harsh judgement. From Stephanie, from other members of the roster. Even CM Punk chimed in to talk about how awful I am.”

“When did it all start to turn around?”

“Eventually the public seemed to realise there was an imbalance in how I was being treated and how Hunter was being treated. They didn’t appreciate it. Even without knowing the truth, they could see things were unfair. So did Roman, who voiced a suggestion to that I join the Shield to Vince. Fortunately for me, Vince could see the value in that and made it happen. I’m so thankful to him and Roman for it because it gave me purpose again. A light at the end of the tunnel.”

“How did that sit with everyone else?”

“Steph was upset. Understandably, you know. Having me work more closely with Hunter when she still thought I’d seduced him? I get it. He wasn’t pleased because of her reaction. I don’t think Seth and Dean were too pleased at first, but they came around quickly.”

“What changed their minds?”

“I walked in on that prick harassing her.” Dean said hotly, making Grace squeeze his knee.

“He stopped Hunter in his tracks. Seeing it really made him realise that there was more to it and Dean was a driving force behind getting an investigation happening. Eventually Seth saw the truth too.”

“And they did what hounds of justice do?”

Grace could only laugh at the question. “They did.”

* * *

The rest of the interview with Renee had gone well, even if a little confronting. Grace felt that if she gave even one person a little hope, it was worth it. Apparently, CM Punk had seen it. He’d @’d her directly with an apology and then publicly chastised himself and the world for not looking at her side of the story.

_@GraciieMatthews I want to offer my sincere apologies for comments I made about you. I was an asshole._

_@GraciieMatthews Even without the truth being revealed, my comments were undeserved. Hunter is scum. I wish you the best._

_I’m disappointed in all of us but particularly myself for my failure to think about Grace Matthews’ story. I will do better._

Dean was a little growly over it (Grace assumed Seth or Roman – or both had showed him) but Grace said it was fine. After thinking it through, she replied.

_@CMPunk I forgive you. Thank you for your well wishes._

It was simple and to the point. She preferred it that way. Grace wasn’t looking to make friends with him, but she didn’t want the chatter ignoring it would cause either.


End file.
